A dental floss can be used to clean teeth. However, a user using a dental floss will face a number of problems, such as difficult operation, hand pain, inconvenience, unsightly and unsanitary. At present, dental flossers purchased from market are for one-time use. The use of these disposable dental flossers leads to wastage, environmental pollution, and so on. The current dental flosser provides only one dental floss. It does not meet the requirement of people having different teeth positions and teeth arrangements. The current dental flossers are easy to become loose, making cleaning of teeth and deposit on gum not satisfactory. Furthermore, it is difficult to effectively remove dental plaque.